


Someone like you ('Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you)

by Veronica1986



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Eventual Smut, F/F, Mentions of C$, Not a Crossover, Please Don't Hate Me, True Love's Kiss, agentcorp cameo, kinda slow burn, my heart is breaking too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica1986/pseuds/Veronica1986
Summary: Set after 6x14 with some signifcant changes in Regina/EQ plot.Everyone gathered at Granny's at Hook's request and Regina has a really bad feeling about it but she can help but come. She's still mayor of Storybrooke and is her duty to be part of every meeting even if is Hook who is holding them.Regina's heart break at Hook's words but she does her best to smile at Emma when the pirate announces their upcoming wedding.She never thought the first time she'd hug Emma would be under those circumstances.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 32
Kudos: 219





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story about three years ago, but I always forgot to post so here it is. I hope you enjoy and don't want me dead at the end of the story. Maybe I'll write a continuation of this story someday.
> 
> As always, no beta for this story.

Regina had a bad feeling about this last minute meeting at Granny's, but knowing everyone would be there and seeing how she was still Mayor of the town - a thought which made her smile, remembering when Emma had arrived at Storybrooke - she should be ought to be present no matter the reason.

Arriving at the diner door she noticed that the place was decorated with party balloons and a banner she couldn't read from outside. She inhaled deeply and entered. Her eyes scanned the place looking for Emma, without success. Leroy approached her and offered a mug of beer. Although it was not her favorite drink, Regina accepted taking a long sip. She waited impatiently for Emma to show and was getting agitated as time passed. A few minutes later Emma finally arrived, accompanied by Hook and Henry. The boy came to her and hugged her while Emma just offered her a nervous smile. Regina wasn't sure what to feel, but something wanted to explode inside her.

“Thank you all for coming!” Hook raised a mug of beer, attracting the attention of the presents as well as their silence. “As you already know, Emma and I have been together for some time now, and finally decided to make things official. We will get married in a few weeks.”

As the attendants erupted in claps and toasts, Regina felt her world implode. She felt as if her heart was being torn out and slowly crushed. Her eyes watered and she had to work hard not to let the tears flow. When her gaze met Emma's she did not react. Regina just stared at her for a few seconds, as they always did between them, an intense conversation through her eyes. Realizing that Henry and Snow were looking at her, she struggled and put a smile on her face. She approached Emma and hugged her awkwardly.

“I'm so happy for you, Emma.” The brunette drew back a little to look at her, her eyes watery again and the smile barely forming on her lips.

She never imagined that the day she finally hugged Emma would be under those circumstances. She pulled away from Emma and directed her politician smile at the pirate. Regina didn't know how to act with him. She wanted to rip his throat out and crush his heart, but she couldn't do it, so she just reached out and congratulated him quickly. 

Regina stayed, keeping a smile while listening to Snow talk about plans for the ceremony; listening to David talk to Hook about his responsibilities from now on and how he should behave with Emma if he wanted to stay alive. She watched in silence as Henry and Emma talked, and when Snow asked Emma when she intended to give her one more grandson, or granddaughter. Hearing that was the last straw for the Queen. She got up and walked out of Granny's as quietly as she could, but as always, someone noticed her absence. Before she reached the sidewalk Emma was behind her asking her to wait.

“Emma you better get back inside, your fiance and guests may notice your absence.” Regina didn't dare turn around, she couldn't let the savior see the tears she was trying to hold back.

"Regina..." Emma stepped toward her, intending to touch her shoulder, but backed away as Regina flinched. "I’m sorry, I wanted to warn you first, but I didn’t get the chance. I didn't want you to know that way.”

“It's fine, Emma. I'm just tired, it's been a long week.” Regina finally turned, tears streaming silently down her cheeks. “You deserve all the happiness in the world. I'm happy for you.”

"Gina..." Emma approached her, taking one of her hands in both of hers.

They said nothing more. Emma didn't know what to say. Her heart broke in so many pieces as she saw the brunette crying that she didn't know what to do. She should have told her before; she would have tried to stop it. The only one. Not even she could say no. She hoped that her parents would object in front of everyone so she wouldn't have to get married. But it seemed everyone in town was overjoyed by the news. So she cowered to please her parents, to be their perfect daughter, so desperate to feel loved by someone, that she just let it happen. She didn’t let Regina save her. 

Emma stroked Regina’s hand absently as they held each other’s gaze with a look that said more than any words could. When Emma moved closer towards Regina, she released her hand from hers and disappeared into her purple smoke. Emma’s broken heart ached. She waited a few moments to put on a fake smile then went back into the diner in silence. She sat in a corner watching everyone celebrate.

(...)

Since the wedding was announced Regina worked in her office at the mansion. She didn't want to risk going out and bumping into Emma or Hook, any sign of their happiness. She had asked Zelena to help her with the town duties, thus training Zelena so that she could one day take her place, even if the redhead didn't know about that part. They were getting used to being a family and we're trying once again to forgive each other.

Regina had called her sister to live with her in the mansion, but Zelena refused, saying that at least for the moment it was better to stay that way; until all was well between them, remembering the previous attempt.

Later that day, after talking with Henry, he happened to tell Regina that Emma was in a neighboring town all day for wedding things, so the brunette took the opportunity to go out and make a quick visit. 

“Gold, I need your help.” Regina walked into the man's shop near closing time. "I need you to make that potion that alters our memories."

“And why would I do that?”

“Maybe because am I asking you?” Regina shook her head wearily. "Look, I just need you to make that potion for me. Just a dose. I'm leaving Storybrooke and I would like to leave some memories behind.”

"Does that have anything to do with the announcement that was made at Granny's the other day?" He smirked.

Regina felt her eyes water again. She was trying hard not to think about that night, but it seemed that everyone in this town made a point of reminding her.

"Why, my dear, if it is because of this, you can still tell your dear Savior how you feel." He rested his hands on the counter, leaning slightly.

“No, I can’t.” Regina sighed and faced him again.

"Well, you had plenty of opportunities to tell her, didn’t you, dear?" He teased.

“Just make the damn potion!” Regina slapped her hands on the counter, tears finally streaming down her cheeks. “Please.”

Gold stared at her in silence for a moment. At this moment, Regina reminded him of the girl he met years ago, when Cora had forced her to marry the king. Her heart was breaking again; but this time instead of engineering a vengeance and destroying everyone in her path, she would simply go away. He shook his head and looked at her. "Are you sure about what you're asking, Regina?" This time his voice didn't carry the usual sarcasm. “You know that only true love can break the effect of this potion; there is no different antidote.”

“I know.” The brunette sighed tiredly. “Just do it.”

“I will. However, there is one detail that you seem not to be aware of.” Gold stared at her thoughtfully. "Your memories of the Savior will no longer be with you, but in your heart, there will always be that emptiness, that feeling that you are missing someone of great importance in your life.”

"I’m not stupid, Gold." Regina sighed heavily, staring back at him. "Make the damn potion, I'll take care of the rest."

Without saying anything else, she left the store in purple smoke. When home, Regina poured herself a generous dose of her cider and sat on the couch. She emptied her glass in two drinks and hid her face in her hands, letting all memories with Emma invade her mind. 

“I was foolish to believe that someday I would have a happy ending. Even more so with her.” Regina barely noticed when tears began to stream down her cheeks as several memories of the Sheriff invaded her mind.  _ Villains don't have happy endings _ . Gold's voice echoed in her mind, making her fully. If she truly changed, then she would finally have her longed for happily ever after, but it seems that no author in the universe was willing to give her one.

Perhaps that was why she had tried to hold on to that Robin from the Wish Realm. Once again the image of the blonde came to her mind. This time the day she had sacrificed herself so that Regina could have her happy ending. Moron!  _ I can't have a happy ending if I don't have her. Does she not realize? _

She stopped herself from crying and poured herself a generous shot of whiskey. Regina had never been the type to resort to drinking to drown her sorrows, but she wasn't about to be all Evil Queen again. That half was inside her screaming to take control of the situation–kill the pirate and be with the Savior. No, Regina would not let this side dominate her life again.

“Mom?” Henry's voice startled her. “What happened?”

“Nothing, dear.” Regina quickly wiped the tears streaming down her face and smiled at her son.

“Why are you crying?” He approached looking at her intensely. He knew the truth that Regina was desperately trying to hide, but Henry knew her well enough to know that pushing her would get them nowhere and only drive Regina away.

"Nothing to worry about, Henry. The days have been tiring, intense.” Her voice was a little hoarse from crying and alcohol. "We have a lot of things to do in town, and we still have to get everything ready for your other mother's wedding."

"About that..." Henry scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "They're talking about you being one of the maids of honor." He felt his heartbreak at Regina’s expression but he thought it was better to warn her before Snow said something. Of course this was his grandmother's idea.

Regina opened and closed her mouth a few times not knowing what to say. If Emma asked, in spite of herself, she would give in. Since they'd met, even when all she wanted was to send Emma Swan out of her town, she'd never been able to deny the blonde anything.

"They? I suspect that means Snow. However, if your mother wants me to be her maid of honor, then she can come and ask me directly." 

(...)

Just a few days before the wedding Gold called Regina to inform her that the potion was ready and she felt relief flooded her chest. Regina was beginning to think she would have to leave town with her memories.

"Regina..." Gold hesitated to hand over the vial. "Are you sure what you are doing? Wouldn't it be better to talk to her and tell her everything? Of both of us, you're the only one who has a chance to still be happy. You were the only one among us who regretted and changed.”

"And what?" Regina asked wryly. "Don't you think if she felt anything for me, however small, she wouldn't have accepted that proposal? Besides, I couldn't stand everyone looking at me like that again. Nonetheless, I think many of them would think this is just an Evil Queen ruse to get revenge on Snow White. No, I already made up my mind.”

"Then I can only hope you find some happiness in your new life." His words were sincere, without the usual mockery.

Regina smiled weakly at the man and turned to leave the store.

“May I ask where you are going?” Gold's voice made her stop.

"I'm sorry, Rumple, but I won't tell anyone." Regina disappeared into her purple smoke without saying anything else.

Regina packed her bags and grabbed some more things she would need in her new life and took everything to her Mercedes. Her fingers itched tantalizingly to carry a picture frame on the nightstand next to her bed, but she couldn't. Not if she intended to erase everything related to Emma from her memory.

She looked at the picture once more and smiled as tears streamed down her face. The photo was taken by Snow shortly after they returned from NY after she split from Evil Queen. She, Emma, and Henry were sitting at Granny's celebrating the new phase Regina would have from there. The mayor turned off all the lights in the mansion and set off for her sister's house, taking advantage of the fact that it was night and probably would not have anyone roaming through the town streets.

Arriving at Zelena's house, she poofed inside, avoiding any noise that could come from opening a door. Walking slowly she went to Zelena's bedroom and gave her sister a soft kiss on the forehead, then turned to the crib where, to her surprise, little Robyn was awake. The baby smiled broadly at the sight of Regina, exposing her little teeth and making Regina smile involuntarily.

“Take care of your mother, little one,” The brunette leaned into the cradle caressing the girl's face. "She's a wonderful person who needs a lot of love and affection, don't let her come back to being the wicked witch, she's doing a great job and she's a wonderful mother."

Tears streamed silently down her cheeks, and unbeknownst to Regina, Zelena watched her silently. The redhead had woken up as soon as Regina had kissed her forehead but dared not move. She was curious about why her sister stole a visit in the middle of the night.

"I hope your mother will one day forgive me for leaving her again, but I can't stay here. Not now. Not with the person I love marrying someone else. I couldn't bear losing another love before my eyes without me doing anything. Maybe one day I'll come back. Or maybe one day you'll find me out there.”

Zelena felt tears gathering her eyes with the effort not to let her sister realize she was awake and the redhead felt as if an invisible hand was choking her. She didn’t believe that after all that had passed her sister would go away like this. After everything, she'd done for Emma, for her, for everyone. When Regina turned to look at her sister their eyes met, but both remained silent. Surprising the brunette Zelena got up and wrapped her in a hug even though the feelings were conflicting at that moment she knew it was not up to her to judge her sister's decision.

They couldn't tell how long they stayed in that hug, but both were sure they would meet again someday. Before Regina disappeared into her smoke Zelena kissed her forehead softly as Regina had done moments before and then she was gone.

Before leaving definitively Regina went to Emma's house and poofed inside hoping that the blonde would not wake up. She went to Henry's bedroom and kissed his forehead softly. The mayor sat in the armchair next to her son's bed and stayed there for a while just watching him as he slept. She felt her heart clench and break at the thought of leaving her little prince behind and hoped he wouldn't hate her when he found out what she had done, but she needed to leave. Leaving Henry was one of the hardest choices for Regina, but it was the best for him. Staying in Storybrooke he would be safe and there were plenty of people who could protect him from any harm. And he would be with his family. Regina knew that as much as they had come a long way, Snow and Charming would never forgive her for taking Henry and separating the boy from the rest of his family without even remembering them. “I love you, Henry. Never forget that.” She kissed his forehead and whispered as tears streamed down her face. 

She then stood up and hesitantly headed for Emma's bedroom, and to her surprise, the blonde was sleeping alone. Regina was relieved that she didn't have to see Emma sleeping with the pirate even if she was willing to do so so that she could see the blonde one last time before leaving. Silently she sat on the edge of the bed watching Emma sleep. A smile played on her lips. Emma looked like a vision of another world while sleeping: her hair spilling over the pillow, the white tank top, the rhythmic movement of her chest rising and falling with her quiet breathing, the comforter covering her to the waist down with one of her hands on her belly and the other beside her face.

Regina couldn't tell how much time she spent watching her savior, but when she noticed that the sky was beginning to change indicating that another day was about to begin, she leaned carefully over Emma and kissed her lips softly, disappearing into her purple smoke, poofing to her car and heading to the town line.

As she made her way, tears streamed down her cheeks. She knew it was a mistake to kiss Emma while she slept, for now, it would be even harder for her to take the potion. Upon arriving at the town line she stopped the car and left a voice message on the blonde's cell phone, knowing that the phone would not wake her and she would only hear the message when Regina was away.

As she crossed the line she stopped the car again and let the tears run down her cheeks freely. When she finally composed herself she took the vial from her bag and closed her eyes, feeling the cold glass against her palm. She put the vial on her lips feeling the liquid burn slightly in her throat and put the empty glass in her bag again. Regina looked around, confused for a few moments, and then smiling she drove the car back down the road heading to a new town, a new life. 

(...)

When she woke up that morning, Emma touched her lips; the feeling that someone had kissed her very softly. She vaguely remembered dreaming with Regina, that the brunette had visited her at night, but said nothing, just sat on the edge of her bed and watched her. Emma shook her head in an attempt to ward off those thoughts, feeling a strange tightness in her chest. Emma reached for her cell phone under the pillow and noticed that there was a new voicemail and smiled involuntarily when she saw it was from Regina.

Emma, forgive me, but I had to leave town for a few days. I know, your wedding will happen soon, but I really couldn't leave it for later. If I can't make it back in time, there is one thing in my bedroom that I need you to keep for me in the safest place you can. And Emma, don't open the box under any circumstances. The box is protected with a spell and only you or Henry will be able to open it, but I ask, don't do it. Just keep it in a safe place for me until I get it back.

Emma felt something stir inside her and immediately went to her son's bedroom. She shook the boy as softly as she could and showed him Regina's message. Henry looked at her in confusion but said they should do what she was asking, ensuring that Regina was fine and that Emma didn't need to worry. They went down to breakfast, but Emma wasn't hungry. She felt something was wrong, but couldn't quite know what it was. They barely had time to finish eating as soon Snow and David arrived and dragged them to the last details of the ceremony.

In the late afternoon, Emma decided to go to the city hall and ask Zelena if she knew anything and the redhead gave only vague answers, which made her even more suspicious. This was not Regina's kind of behavior. She would never leave town without talking to her before.

Emma went home and lay on the couch without bothering to take off her boots or even her jacket. She closed her eyes and again the memory of Regina sitting on the edge of her bed invaded her. Emma wished it hadn't been a dream, wishing the feeling she'd had on waking up - that someone - Regina - had kissed her lips was more than that. She shook her head to ward off these thoughts and went upstairs to her bedroom, exhausted from staying back and forth with her mother as they worked out the last details of the wedding. Hook was sleeping in his ship until the day of the ceremony, as Snow had instructed.

(...)

The days passed without Emma or Henry hearing from Regina, and they were both worried, she had never done anything like that, but they just couldn't get any information about the brunette's whereabouts. Zelena and Gold knew something, but refused to say, always giving vague or snappy answers.

Finally, it was the wedding day and Snow dragged Emma to the Spa while David took care of Henry and Hook.

"Regina didn't accept to be your maid of honor?" Snow narrowed her eyes as her daughter shifted uneasily at the question.

“I didn't ask,” Emma answered almost in a whisper. "I would never ask her that."

Snow looked at her in silence. She suspected there was some feeling between her daughter and her former enemy, but as much as she was almost sure, it wasn't up to her to do anything to get things right. She had a certain trauma from it, since almost every time she tried to help someone things went very wrong. She didn't want to cause either of them more pain. The brunette squeezed her daughter's hand gently, smiling weakly at her. Emma returned the smile and let her thoughts drift worried about the mayor.

By late afternoon everyone was ready and waiting in the convent chapel for the ceremony that would take place in a few moments. Hook was at the altar with Henry by his side. Snow was on the other side, waiting while David went to fetch Emma. Arriving in the car he noticed the blonde turning off the phone and her teary eyes.

“No news from Regina yet?” He leaned against the window watching her.

Emma just shook her head and opened the vehicle door, being careful to leave. She took a deep breath and accepted her father's arm, walking to the chapel entrance. Emma felt her heart beating wildly, so fast, so hard, she thought it would get out of her body.

The ceremony began and she tried to focus on the priest's words, but it was almost impossible. Being without news from Regina for almost three days was driving her crazy.

“Love,” Hook called her with a raised eyebrow. "I don't want to rush you, but you need to answer the priest's question."

Emma looked at him silently, a lump seemed to form in her throat as one hand seemed to slowly crush her heart. Tears began to stream silently down her cheeks, becoming almost uncontrolled within seconds.

“Sorry, Killian, I can't,” Emma released the pirate's hand and looked at the guests. “I'm sorry, but I can't do that. It wouldn't be fair to me or you.”

She kissed his cheek and disappeared into her gray smoke appearing on the mansion's door shortly thereafter. She hesitated for a few moments and then walked in and after a few tries, she finally found the mayor's bedroom. Emma entered hesitantly, remembering that in all these years she had never been there. The air in the bedroom smelled faintly of apple cocoa, almond, coffee, and jasmine; it was unmistakably Regina. Emma smiled, seeing everything organized there was no doubt that this was the brunette's bedroom. She walked slowly to the bed and sat watching the box on the white comforter. It was a medium box and on one side radiated a bright red glow. Emma noticed that on the nightstand next to the bed was a picture frame with a picture of her with Regina and Henry at the Granny's taken by her mother without her noticing it. It was one of her favorites, and apparently, the brunette’s too. She ran her fingertips over the photo, almost as if she could caress Regina’s face, then noticed a note on the bed beside the box. Emma took the envelope and opened it, removing a letter from inside. Tears blurred her vision in the first lines.

_ Dearest Emma, _

_ I don’t know how to do this. I’m sorry, but I've never been very good at talking about my feelings, even with you, who always read me so easily. _

_ Excuse me for being a coward and running away instead of fighting, but I couldn't ruin your happiness. I don't know how to love very well, I don't think I'll ever know, but know that I love you. I have always loved you, even when I still didn't understand what was happening to me, even when I could barely control my breathing just because you were around. The things you did for me no one has ever done, but you love someone else and will get married. Yes, I left in the dead of night, like a cowardly fugitive, but I knew I couldn't do it any other way. Even after everything I've been through, everything we've been through, I didn't know how to react to such a feeling. I freaked out that I was so free in those days when I thought I had gotten rid of Evil Queen forever, I just smiled and lowered my walls, letting myself believe, but when I was alone, I realized I couldn't handle it. It was something I was not used to and in a way, I kept hoping something went wrong and it did. When I least expected the part I so wanted to tear from myself was back in town causing intrigue and trying to separate our family. When she told us about the visions of your death, I felt my world crumble and since then I made sure it didn't happen.  _

_ When I realized that to kill the Evil Queen I would have to die too, I was selfish, I couldn't do it. I preferred to take her back as part of who I am to die and never see you again, with the vain hope that one day I could finally have your love, but then came the announcement of your wedding and I just lost my way. I found myself even more lost than when my mother killed Daniel before me when I was just an innocent girl, I found myself even more lost than when Whale brought Daniel back and I had to send him away. I found myself as lost as the day you took the darkness to save me, saying that I had fought so hard for my happiness and could not lose it. Now it's my turn to say this to you. "You fought hard to get your happiness destroyed." I just ask you not to look for me. Rumplestiltskin has agreed to help me with a potion, but for it, there is no antidote. It's not like the time I gave you and Henry new memories and you got yours back by taking that potion the pirate gave you. I ask again, don't look for me. I left you the most precious thing in my life. Our son and what's in the box I left in bed. _

_  
Tell our son that I love him as much as I love you and once again, I'm sorry. Don't do anything silly, Miss Swan. Promise me you will be happy. _

_ Yours always, Regina Mills. _

_ PS: As I know you will eventually open the box, it contains something that belongs to you, always belonged, and always will. _

Emma could barely finish reading the letter. Tears streamed uncontrollably down her face, not knowing what to think or do. She shouldn't have accepted Hook's proposal, she shouldn't have let him make that announcement at Granny's, these were the only things she could think of at the moment. She took the box trying to contain her shaking hands, opening it carefully. Her tears intensified as she saw the brunette's heart inside. Almost all red, pure, full of light. Emma held it gently as if it were the most precious thing in her life, and indeed it was. After a few seconds, she put it back and closed the box. She lay on the bed, feeling the queen's scent invade her senses and bring the box to her chest as tears streamed silently down her cheeks, smearing her makeup and probably staining Regina's pillow, but Emma couldn't think of any of this as her words letter invaded her head again and again until she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everybody! So, after a long time I finally managed to finish the sequel that some of you asked for, with a happy ending.  
> I confess that initially the idea was just to write a one shot without the happy ending, but you asked and the inspiration came so here I am.  
> Sorry for the delay and I hope you like it.
> 
> PS: the city I created for this second part is fictional, but completely inspired by places like Stuttgart in Germany and Lugano in Switzerland, but smaller.
> 
> Thank you Victoria for helping me again, and for putting up with me for weeks until we reach the end of this story. You rock!
> 
> Happy holidays guys! Stay safe.

Emma woke up with Henry shaking her lightly. “Ma?” He looked at her with his big hazel eyes, full of concern and a frown that was so much like Regina that made Emma want to cry again. “What are you doing here? Where’s mom?” He looked around, scanning the bedroom. His frown deepened when he saw the glowing box next to Emma. His eyes widened and his heart thumped in his chest. Henry knew what that box meant but he wasn’t sure why one of Regina’s heart boxes were with Emma. “Ma, what is this?”

Emma followed his gaze and immediately tears gathered in her eyes. “It’s Regina’s heart.” 

“What? Why?” 

Emma took a deep breath and handed Henry the letter Regina had left her. 

He looked at her trembling hands and took the letter, reading faster than he thought possible. The tears were streaming down his face and a mix of sadness and anger fought inside him. “It’s her heart?” Henry looked at Emma when he finished reading the letter. “What are you gonna do now? Rumple must know where she went… or aunt Z.”

“It’s a lot of questions, kid.” Emma smiled sadly. “You read the letter, she doesn’t want me to go after her and what right do I have to go and make her suffer even more?” 

“But she left because she thought you didn’t love her!” Henry stood up and paced the bedroom. “You have to go after her, you have to find my mom and tell her you love her. She has the right to know and you guys have the right to be happy.” Henry kneeled before Emma and took her hand in his. “Don’t you think you guys already suffered enough? Our family deserves to be happy and complete.” 

“I have no idea-”

“You are the best when it comes to finding people, Ma.” Henry smiled encouragingly. “If someone can find her, it’s you.” 

“You damn right kid.” Emma smiled through tears. “I’ll find her and bring her back home.” 

“Or we can go together and start a new life whenever she is…”

“You want to leave Storybrooke?” Emma blinked. “What about your friends, our family?” 

“Remember when we lived in New York?” When Emma nodded he smiled and continued. “We were happy there.”

“But our family wasn’t there with us.” 

“But they can be now.”

“I don’t know if they will want it but we can think about it later.” Emma straightened her back and wiped her tears. “I need to find Regina and for that, I need something back to when I was a bounty hunter.” She kissed his forehead and waved her hand, changing her wedding dress into her trademark outfit; red leather jacket, white tank top, and tight jeans. She smiled at Henry in a way he hadn’t seen in years and he felt proud of her. “Go eat some breakfast at Granny’s and I’ll meet you for lunch.”

“Okay, Ma.” 

With a wave of her hand, Emma disappeared in her gray smoke. 

(...) 

“Oof.” Emma hissed when she fell on top of someone. “Oh, hi dad.” She smiled and quickly got up. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, kiddo.” David stood up and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “What are you doing here? Something happened? We were worried about you last night but we wanted to give you some space.” 

“Yeah, about that…” Emma rubbed her neck and looked away. “I’m sorry for disappointing you-”

“You didn’t disappoint us, Emma.” Charming frowned. “Why would you?”

“I left Killin at the altar.” Emma shrugged. 

“Kiddo, you would never disappoint us by following your heart.” David caressed her face. “You need to be with the one you love and we know who is this person, and it’s not Killian. Never was, right?”

“How did you know?” Emma blinked surprised. David was never one to talk about those things. 

“Emma,” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “You and Regina are subtle as an elephant in a porcelain store.” 

“Just like your father.” Came Snow’s voice from the upstairs. She was holding Neal in her arms and smiled at them. “Took you long enough, Emma.” 

“I thought you wanted me to marry Killian.” She crossed her arms in front of her chest. 

“Where is Regina?” Snow didn’t even blink at Emma’s frown. 

“She’s gone.” The corner of Emma’s mouth dropped and Snow and David looked at her with wide eyes. 

“What do you mean ‘she’s gone’?” 

“It’s not what you think mom. Geez.” Emma shook her head at Snow’s high pitched voice. “She left Storybrooke and has no memories of me or Henry or anyone else.” 

“But you can find her, right?” Snow put Neal in his baby chair and moved to the kitchen to make some coffee. “If anyone can, it’s you.”

“Maybe Rumple has some clue.” Emma shrugged. “He’s the one who gave her the potion after all.” 

“Do you think he’ll help?”

“I don’t know, that’s why I’m here.” Emma took a cookie and sat at the stoll on the kitchen counter. “I need my things if I’ll go after Regina.” 

(...)

After retrieving some of her things from her parents’ house, Emma went to the house Killian had bought them and caught her things, thankful that even after all this time, she didn’t have much to pack. She left her ring there and drove to the B&B behind Granny’s. She hadn’t been there since those first days at Storybrooke, so many years ago and she took a moment to look around.

After setting everything she started her laptop and smiled when her old flash drive started working right away. After a few moments her bounty system was running smoothly and she was looking for Regina everywhere but when a few minutes turned into hours Emma became frustrated. It wasn’t supposed to be that hard to find a fairy tale character in the real world, but then again, Regina could have gone anywhere. Then it hit Emma, she could have changed her name and if that was the case, it would take a lot more time to find her. Emma sighed and her stomach grumbled. “Okay, maybe I should get some coffee and a snack,” She mumbled to herself and went downstairs to the dinner. 

“What can I do for you, sheriff?” Granny eyed Emma with a hardness on her eyes that the blonde hadn’t seen in a very long time. 

“I- uh-” Emma rubbed her neck. “I would like a coffee and some bear claws to go, please.”

Granny nodded and went to the kitchen leaving the blonde confused behind. 

After getting her order Emma returned to her bedroom and started looking for Regina again, but with no luck, and she was getting more and more frustrated. She would have to resort to Gold and she didn’t want that but she couldn’t see any other way if she wanted to find Regina. She sent a text to Henry to let him know she would talk to Gold and went to the pawnshop. 

“Miss Swan, what do I have the honor of?” Gold smiled at her and Emma felt a chill down her spine. There was something in his gaze that made her uneasy. “Sorry for not being at your wedding-” 

“Cut the crap, Gold,” Emma growled. “You know I didn’t get married and you know why I’m here.” 

“Regina.” 

“Yes.” Emma bit her lip. She looked at him and saw a softness in his eyes she had never seen before. 

“Before you ask, I have no idea where she went when she left town.” 

“But she said in the letter that you gave her the potion…”

“Yes, I did.” He sighed. “While I don’t agree with what she did, I understand her and you may not believe it but I respect her wishes, so, even if I knew, I wouldn’t say where she is.” 

“And why the hell not?” 

“Don’t you think Regina deserves to be happy? She already suffered enough.” Gold raised an eyebrow and Emma had to fight her instincts to not to punch him. 

“And who's fault is it?” Emma hissed. “All the pain in her life was caused by you and her mother. You guys took all her light, everything good she had, and turned it into darkness because you were such a coward that you wouldn’t let it go of your powers not even for your son.” Emma spat. “And Cora? How could a mother do the things she did only for power?” 

“You’re right about that, Miss Swan,” Gold folded his hands on the counter and leaned in. “But you, from all the people around her, were the last one she expected to break her heart like this, you were too busy trying to please your parents, this town, and your son that you couldn’t see what was right under your nose.” Gold never talked about feelings, so this caught Emma off guard and she took a step back. 

“I never thought she would love me, from all people. I’ve never been enough to anyone, how could I be enough for Regina?” 

“You are a coward, Miss Swan, just like me.” 

“I’m nothing like you!” And before Gold could say anything else, Emma disappeared in her gray smoke. 

(...)

"Where is she, Zelena?" Emma demanded as she stormed into the office hall. "Where did she go?" 

"Good morning for you too, Savior," Zelena said without looking from the paper in front of her. "I'll take your wedding night wasn't good? Did your pirate fall asleep before completing his duties?" She finally looked at Emma and the blonde almost flinched at the hate in her eyes and the mockery in her voice. 

"I didn't get married. I realized that I couldn't, but I think it was too late." Emma whispered. Her gaze was lost in memories while she looked around the Mayoral office. "I received a voicemail from Regina a few days ago, and when I left Hook at the altar I went to her home and I found this..." Emma gave Zelena the letter Regina had left her. 

The redhead took the letter and read it, glancing at Emma occasionally as she read. "I don't know where she went," Zelena said after a while. "And even if I knew I wouldn't tell you." 

"What the hell, Zelena?" Emma felt her magic running under her skin, reaching her fingertips and fighting to let it go. She clenched her hands into fists to try and control her powers. 

"You made her do it. You broke her heart enough that she couldn't stay with her family, with her son and now my sister is gone and it's because of you!" Zelena yelled, tapping her finger against Emma's chest. She had risen and walked until she was face to face with Emma without even realizing it. "You broke my sister's heart and now you want to know where she is? You lost your chance, Savior. Now it's time for my sister to be happy without the memories of you." 

"I had no idea she loved me!" Emma bit her lip, fighting her tears. "In what world I could possibly believe that I would be enough for a woman like Regina? That she could possibly love me back? These kinds of things don't happen to me." 

Zelena blinked and took a few steps back, taken aback by the blonde's words. How could they be so stupid? She shook her head and took a deep breath. "You're either blind as a bat or as cowardly as she is."

They stared at each other for a few seconds then Emma disappeared in her gray smoke, leaving Zelena behind. She poofed herself to the B&B and curled up in bed, letting her tears run free. Her heart was heavy and her emotions were a mess. She lost her best friend, the love of her life and it was her own fault, and now she couldn’t find Regina anywhere. 

(...)

Emma woke up with loud bangs in her door and fell off the bed cursing low. 

“Ma,” She heard Henry’s voice and stood up quickly. 

“Coming.” 

“You’re okay?” He narrowed his eyes when she opened the door. 

“Yes, I just-” 

“You were crying.” Henry crossed his arms in front of his chest. “What happened?”

“I can’t find Regina anywhere, Gold and Zelena won’t help me. I don’t know what to do, kid.” Emma sighed and walked towards the bed, motioning for Henry to take the armchair. 

“Lucky for you I’m your and my mother’s son.” He smiled proudly. “And I may know a thing or two about Mom that no one knows.” 

“And what would be?”

“Some places she used to talk about when I was a kid. Places I know she would like to visit.”

“You’re the best, kid.” Emma smiled genuinely for the first time that week. 

Henry smiled at her and started her laptop, quickly typing the name of a few places Regina had mentioned before but they found nothing. 

“I’m starting to think that she may have changed her name or something,” Emma said after a while. 

“I don’t think so,” Henry rested his chin on his hands. “It’s not like her.” 

“I never thought your mom would run instead of fighting but she did,” Emma said looking out of the window. “She is the bravest woman I know. She is a fighter, a warrior, a true Queen.” 

“Maybe because of this she ran.” Henry shrugged. “She’s tired of always fighting and losing. She lost Daniel, then me, Robin, you…” Henry looked at Emma and shook his head. “She lost everything.”

“But she has us, she has Zelena…”

“But just like you, she never thought she would be enough. She was always waiting for the other shoe to drop.” 

Emma and Henry keep searching for Regina until dinner time, and when Emma told Henry to go to MM’s house he refused, asking to be with her. 

(...)

**_6 months later_ **

**_Thithlone, Switzerland._ **

Emma and Henry landed at Thithlone bus station, a small town in the interior of Switzerland. The place was beautiful and cozy despite the intense cold. Mother and son looked around in amazement. Never in their lives have they been in such a beautiful place.

"Woah, kid." Emma blinked because of the cold wind. "Your mom knows how to pick a place to live." 

"I think it's because it somehow reminds her of the Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke. It's like a mix of both." 

"You're probably right." Emma smiled. "Let's get out of here before we froze our asses."

"Mom would scold you if she heard you talking like that near me," Henry laughed. "By the way, where did you get the money for this trip?"

"Kid, I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming." Emma winked. "Besides, I've been saving money since I started working as a bound bail hunter." 

"They are paying for the trip?" 

"Not really." Emma shrugged. "They helped a bit, but it's on me." 

"Nice." Henry smiled proudly. "Let's take a cab to the hotel we're staying in before I turn into a popsicle."

They headed to the line of cars waiting and instantly a woman approached them. "Good evening, ma'am, I'm Alex Danvers. Where to?"

"To Glass Lyon Inn." Emma smiled and helped the woman put her and Henry's suitcases in the car. 

The ride to the hotel was silent, Emma and Henry each lost in thought as they took in the breathtaking scenery.

Emma knew it wouldn't be easy to get to Regina again, for she was without her memories and once again heartbroken. If she had her walls up again, it would take time for Emma to get closer, but maybe Henry could do it easier. Emma wasn't sure how this potion worked. Gold didn't give them much detail about the potion or how to reverse its effect, but Henry was convinced that true love could fix it.

Emma sighed softly as she looked out the window and memories of Regina invaded her mind. They had been through so much together, how could she have been so blind and not see that Regina loved her back? A voice in the back of Emma's head kept telling her she didn't realize, because Regina would never really love her. That she would never be enough for someone like Regina. Emma closed her eyes tightly, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall, and forced herself to push those thoughts away. Regina loved her, that's why she left Storybrooke, because she couldn't bear seeing Emma with someone else, and now it was up to her to fix it. Show Regina how much she loved her, too.

"We arrived, ma'am." Alex's voice took Emma out of her thoughts and she allowed herself to smile at Henry's expression when he saw the hotel they would be staying at.

"Woah." He looked around in amazement. He was used to some luxury, but that was different. All his life he had dreamed of traveling to the Enchanted Forest and becoming a knight, living adventures and all that fairytale stuff, but never really thought of things like trips to Europe or Disney. Their lives were so messy, so chaotic that Henry never really dreamed of things that any other teenager dreamed of and now he was there: on a trip to find his other mother and bring her back home. It would be an adventure, no doubt, but completely unlike anything Henry had ever dreamed.

Emma helped Alex get their suitcases out of the car and gave her a good tip before joining Henry so they could check-in. "Hey kid," Emma put her hand on his shoulder drawing the boy's attention to her. "Let's go in and get some rest, tomorrow we'll look for your mom's bakery and see how things are, okay?"

They checked in and headed for the room. It was large, with two bedrooms, one suite, and one smaller room where Henry would be. The view from the hotel was breathtaking: they could see the Alps and the whole village. All snow-covered and lit by the Christmas decorations.

"We could stay here forever," Henry whispered looking out the living room window. "I bet Snow and David would love it, and Aunt Z would, too."

"I don't know if they would want to leave Storybrooke, but this is something to think about later. First, we have to find Regina and make her remember about us." Emma smiled sadly.

"I know what you're thinking," Henry looked at her seriously and Emma felt her heart tighten as she realized how much he looked like Regina. "But you have to keep in mind that this life she's living is a lie, just like when we had to leave Storybrooke because of Pan."

"But what if she's happy here, Hen?"

"Do you think my mom is really happy without us in her life? Without Aunt Z?" Henry felt tears burning in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. "She knows something is missing, just as we knew when we lived under false memories in New York." He turned to look out the window again. "Our life can be chaos and we are always fighting villains, but at least we are always together and we know we can win anything. We know we love each other more than anything." Henry sobbed with the lump in his throat, tears finally rolling down his cheeks. "My mother is alone here, she doesn't know that she has a family that loves her unconditionally and more than that, she deserves to know that you love her too. She deserves to be truly happy."

Emma said nothing. She wasn't sure what to say, and usually stuck her foot in her mouth when it came to feelings so she did the one thing she was sure wouldn't go wrong and put Henry in a tight hug. Between her and Regina, Regina was good with words, not her, and once again Emma wished she were with them.

After taking a shower and eating something, Emma called Snow to let her know that they had reached their destination and that everything was fine. They talked for a while and although she usually didn't like her mother's speeches, this time the speech of hope was welcomed by the blonde and helped to maintain her resolve.

(...)

_ Morwena bakery, next day. _

"Fuckin' Christ, Regina! Couldn't you have found a warmer place to hide?" Emma mumbled entering the small bakery. 

Emma soon realized how loud she was. At the front counter right in front of her stood Regina. She gave Emma that familiar frown and said, "I'm sorry but do I know you? I’m sure I don't know someone so rude." She crossed her arms in front of her chest. 

"Oh God," Emma wanted to bang her head against the nearest wall. That was not how she wanted their first encounter to go. Emma took off her leather gloves as she approached the counter, placing them in her coat pocket. “I’m sorry. It wasn’t my intent to be rude. You may not remember me, but we do know each other…” Emma looked at Regina, hoping that something would flicker in her eyes that looked like recognition. 

Regina arched an eyebrow at Emma, inspecting her up and down, “I don’t remember you Miss…”

“Swan. Emma Swan.” Emma put her hand out to shake Regina’s, tilting her head slightly.

Regina thought she felt her heart beat faster, but she felt a kind of emptiness instead. There was something strangely familiar about this woman in front of her, but Regina would certainly remember if she met a woman like this...Emma Swan. An image came to her mind, from her dreams, where she was always with a blond woman but never saw her face. These dreams haunted her for as long as she can remember, and she always woke up feeling a void in her chest. Now that this woman was before her, it was as if someone returned to her that she didn’t know was missing, and her life suddenly found meaning. Regina shook her head to push away this feeling. "Well, Miss Swan. I still don't know what you want in my bakery or how I can help you."

"I'm here to bring you back home," the blonde smiled confidently.

"I beg your pardon?" 

Emma immediately knew it was the wrong thing to say but now there’s nothing she could do about it. 

“Miss Mills, where do I put those?” 

Before Emma could say anything a woman came from what was probably the kitchen, holding a trail with cakes and pies. The woman was breathtaking, with long dark hair and intense green eyes. 

“Put them on that balcony please, Lena.” Regina smiled warmly at the woman and turned to look at Emma again. “Miss Swan, I don’t know who you think I am but I’m not going anywhere with you. I live here. You have mistaken me with someone else.” Emma knew that tone of voice; it told her that Regina was irritated, and she didn’t want to talk anymore about what she said.

“I’m sorry, that came out wrong. We do know each other, though. I meant that if you had time, I can tell you about my home, and perhaps you would remember when we met.” Emma hoped that was a good save. The last thing she wanted to do was freak Regina out into not speaking to her. What was she thinking? She couldn’t just talk about curses and potions and fairy tales with Regina or the woman would probably think she escaped some mental illness institution.

Regina looked at Emma skeptically, but said nothing. So she spoke up.

“Since I’m here I think I’ll have a piece of cake.” 

Regina then smiled. “Which cake do you want to try, Miss Swan?”

“Surprise me, Miss Mills,” Emma said, smiling at her.

Regina raised an eyebrow at that, gave her a once over, and then looked at the cakes they baked that morning. She chose a strawberry with yogurt and pulled out the cake on the counter, cutting a big slice for her. She looked up at Emma, who was smiling. It was an odd feeling, but it pleased Regina that she chose correctly. She then had an idea. She held her finger up to Emma, turned around to the beverage station and started to make her a hot chocolate.

Emma thought to herself  _ what the hell? _ She didn’t remember her, but she acted like she did. 

“Make it two!” Emma yelled while Regina was making her hot cocoa. 

The brunette raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She prepared what Emma had requested.

“Why don’t you take a seat? I’ll take the coco to you,” Regina suggested. 

“Do you mind making me some company?” Emma asked. 

“I think I can indulge you for a moment." 

Regina didn’t turn to look at Emma, but if she had, she would have seen the ear to ear smile on her face as she took her cake to a table. 

But Lena saw what was going on, and smiled. 

Regina came to her table and sat down, placing the two hot chocolates between them. Emma then took her first bite of the cake and moaned, blushing when she saw the way Regina was looking at her. 

“I’m sorry, but this is delicious.” 

“I’m glad you like it, Miss Swan. So tell me...you found me. Why am I so important to you? I don’t mean to be rude, and I am sorry, but I still don’t recall us meeting.”

That was hard for Emma to hear. All of this was so strange. She knew Regina didn’t know her, but just how much did she even remember of her old life, and just how much she should reveal without freaking her out? 

“Well, I returned something important to you...you asked me in your house for a drink...we talked briefly…” Emma paused, looking to see if any of this clicked for Regina, but she stared at her blankly. Emma cleared her throat. “...you thanked me, and I left. I meant to leave town, but my car broke down, sort of, and so I stayed.”

Regina frowned. “This is very specific. I would remember having something returned to me in this way. And I have to say, a stunning woman like you, I think I wouldn’t forget.” 

Emma choked a little on her coco. She smiled. “Is that so? Then you don’t have a lot of stunning women coming to look for you.”

Regina laughed softly, “No. You are the first.” 

Regina heard Lena laugh behind the counter. She looked over at her and pursed her lips.

“So how long have you been in Switzerland, Regina?” Emma asked. 

“I, well, I…” Emma watched Regina stammer, looking confused, and she knew that look. She had seen in MM’s face before the curse broke. But Emma couldn’t remember Regina ever making this face. “As long as I can remember.” Regina blinked. “I’m sorry, my mind is a little foggy today.” 

Emma felt bad asking that question. “No, it's ok. We all have those days. But do you like it here?”

“Yes, very much. I feel as though I am living a dream.” 

Emma’s heart sank. She was upset to think that Regina’s life was happier without her, but at the same time, she had been where Regina is now. Just before Hook showed up in New York and restored her memories, she was living an ideal life with Henry, but he took it all away. She always had a feeling that she was missing someone in her life, and she was happy to return back to Regina, but even so, her blissful life with just Henry was carefree in comparison. Could she do the same to Regina? 

Emma faked a smile, “That is good to hear. Isn’t that just what anyone wants, a bit of happiness?” 

Regina smiled, taking a sip of her chocolate. Happiness, she thought. She was living a dream, but she did feel incomplete if she really stopped to think about it. And this Miss Swan appearing had seemed to stir that incomplete and lonely feeling in her in a matter of moments. “Did you come to Switzerland only for me?” 

Emma lied, “No! No, not at all, I’m uh, on vacation with my son…Henry...” Emma looked at Regina, hoping that maybe that triggered a memory in her. 

A little awkward silence passed, and Regina broke it, “I see, so you have a son.” Regina had no reaction. 

Emma’s heart filled with sadness. She didn't remember him either.

Emma finished her cake and hot cocoa. Maybe Regina would have more of a reaction if she saw Henry. “Yes, on vacation with my teenage son. He’s asleep at the hotel right now, but would it be ok if I brought him by later?” 

“Sure, no need to ask. We are open all day.” Regina looked at her perplexed. This situation was odd. This stranger barges into her bakery, claiming to know her, feeds her a story of how they met, but she can’t remember. But at the same time, she is so familiar, and a bit excited to meet her son. She is the woman in her dreams, and she is very attracted to her. She is glad to hear that she wants to come back. 

“Great, I should be getting back to see if he is awake then. I know he’d really love to see you...I mean…” Emma looked at Regina, hoping that what she said wasn’t out of line. “I mean I know he will love this place, and you too. Also, you make hot chocolate just as we like it, with cinnamon. How did you know?” Again, Emma looked at Regina, waiting to see her reaction. 

“Really? I didn’t even think about it. Come to think of it, I made yours like that, but not mine…” Regina looked confused at her cup.  _ What in the world was going on, _ she thought. 

But Emma didn’t let her linger long on that. “Well,” Emma reached into her pocket for money to pay. “Everything was perfect. I can’t wait to have something different when I return.” 

“Don’t worry about paying. I’ll throw it on your tab. Cover it when you return, or the next day. Something tells me you will be here often during your vacation?” Regina said smugly. 

Emma laughed. “And you say you don’t know me.”

Regina smiled and laughed. “If you insist.” Regina got up. “This chat has been nice, but I need to get to work. Thank you for the invite. We will talk later.”

Emma got up when Regina did. Regina said, “You don’t have to leave. Take your time if you like.”

“No, I should get back to the hotel and see what Henry is up to. We will see you later.” 

Regina nodded, “Of course. See you later then.” 

“Bye, Regina.” 

Regina watched as the blonde left. When she was out of sight she turned to find her assistant smiling knowingly at her. “Don’t even start, Lena.” 

“I didn’t say anything.” 

“But I know what you’re thinking.” 

“I didn’t know you could read minds,” Lena teased, a warm smile playing on her lips. “You like her, don’t you?”

Regina’s brow furrowed. “It’s crazy but I feel like I know her...known each other for years actually.”

“It’s a rare connection,” Lena beamed. “It was like this with Alex and I. Some people are…I don’t know, destined to be together. Call it fate if you want to.”

“I don’t believe in such things.” 

“You should.” 

(...)

Once back at the hotel Emma nearly fell upon entering her room. Henry came running towards her and firing question after question about her meeting with his other mother. 

“I almost screwed up,” Emma sighed. “But I think we might have a chance now.” 

“I knew you could do it!” He fist-bumped the air. “And how’s she? Is she okay? Did she recognize you at all?”

“She is doing really good, looks good, looks like herself. Although she was so nice to me, it was kind of strange. I tried to drop hints, but she didn’t recognize me,” Emma said, nervously laughing at first, but then her laughter died. 

Henry hugged Emma. “It’s ok. We will get her back.”

“I told her about you. She wants to meet you. Wanna go by later?”

Henry became very excited. “Why can’t we go now? Does she have apple turnovers, I miss those so much!” 

“Slow down. I told her I’d bring you by later. Don’t wanna go back so soon and look thirsty.”

Henry laughed at her. “Ok. Well, then can we kill time by walking around the town?” 

“You bet. Grab your coat and let’s go.”

Mother and son took a walk through the small town and looked at everything in awe. It was probably the most beautiful place they have ever been to.

The time went by very quickly. On their way to explore another street, Henry suddenly exclaimed, “Ma! What time doesn’t Mom’s shop close?”

Emma looked at the time, “It’s close to 6. I’m not sure. But let’s head back now.” 

When they arrived a little past six, the bakery was still open. Relieved, they both entered the warm shop and saw Regina helping some customers. Regina’s eyes lit up when she saw them and she smiled when her eyes flickered to Henry. 

Henry whispered to Emma, “Mom smiled at me like she knows me.”

Emma put her hand on his head, hoping he wouldn’t get too sad if she treated him like a stranger. 

When it was their turn, Regina greeted them warmly. “Hello, Emma. So glad you returned with your son, as you said you would.”

“I’m Henry!” He blurted out.

Regina reached her hand over the counter and took his and shook it. “Pleased to meet you, little prince.”

Henry glowed and screamed internally, because Regina would call him that sometimes. He kicked Emma in the ankle. She refrained from making any motion or sound. “Yes, the little prince. He got super excited to try your baked goods after I told him all about your shop. Hope you still have some yummy things left.”

“Oh, I sure do. How about you Emma, what would you like to try this time?”

“Do you happen to have any apple turnovers?” Henry asked.

Regina looked at him strangely, but replied to him after a moment, “Yes. Funny you ask. I never have that in the shop, but this afternoon, I decided to make some. I’m not sure why. I suppose it was just for you...how strange.” She smiled at Henry curiously. 

Emma watched them as they stared at each other, each waiting for the other to reply. Soon it became awkward for her, so she spoke up. “I see you have pies. Surprise me.” 

Regina broke her staring contest with Henry. “Very good. Take a seat, I will bring you your desserts and two hot cocoa with cinnamon.” Regina turned, and went to take their orders.

Henry grabbed Emma by the arm, tugging. “Did she just say hot cocoa with cinnamon! How did she know? And the turnover thing? She’s playing us. She remembers us!”

“Shhhhhh…yeah, I know what you mean...something in her subconscious, but she took a potion. Why would she do this to us? She wouldn't do this to you. Me, I understand, but never you.”

Emma made Henry settle down at the table. She changed the subject and got him talking about everything they had seen. She told him to ask Regina questions about the town if he had any.

Regina brought their orders and when she walked away, Henry asked her to sit with them. She accepted, but said she would return in a second. 

"Oh my God," Henry moaned as he took a bite of the apple turnover. "I missed Mom's food so much."

"Hey!" Emma pouted.

"Don't get me wrong, Ma, you do well in the kitchen too, but we have to agree that Mom is wonderful."

"You're right, kid," Emma smiled and took another forkful of pie to her mouth.

"So," Regina approached, watching mother and son and feeling her heartbeat fast. "Are you enjoying it?"

"Are you kidding me?" Henry smiled at her in a way that made the brunette's heart beat faster and Regina found him lovely, even with the crumbs at the corners of his mouth. "That's just as I remem- I mean, it is delicious. Yep, it's been a long time since I've eaten such a delicious turnover. I mean, my grandma tries, but she doesn't cook very well."

"Don't let MM hear you saying that, kid." Emma laughed.

"Glad to hear that," Regina laughed. She shifted her gaze from Henry to Emma and once again felt her heart race. Somehow those two seemed to fill the void in her chest in a way that nothing else did.

“And how is my pie?” Regina asked. 

“Perfect.” Emma grinned wickedly to herself, but was able to reply simply.

Just then, the bakery door opened revealing a tangled mop of red hair and a black leather jacket. "Oh, hey, Regina."

"Hello, Alex." The brunette smiled. "Lena is in the kitchen."

"Thanks." Alex ran a hand through her hair, tucking the bangs behind her ear. "Oh, I remember you guys!" She smiled when she saw Emma and Henry. "I took you to the hotel. Are you enjoying the town so far?"

"The town is breathtaking," Emma said and for a moment her gaze shifted to Regina and she looked at her in a way that made Regina's heart pound, and Emma nearly lost her breath when she found the brunette looking at her the same way.

"That's it," Henry grunted under his breath. “do you have anywhere to indicate for a young guy to visit?" He got up and walked over to her before Emma or Regina could say anything and followed the redhead into the kitchen.

Emma felt her cheeks turn impossibly red and Regina wished she could disappear.

"So," Emma bit her bottom lip. "See you again tomorrow?"

"Of course, Miss Swan."

"Please call me Emma." The blonde got up and walked the short distance to Regina. "It's not that I don't like being called Miss Swan, it's just that-"

"You don't need to explain yourself, Emma." Regina smiled fondly. Up close, Emma was even more stunning. Regina was excited by the thought of seeing Emma again tomorrow, but she had this insatiable need for more. She suddenly blurted out, “Can I take you out on the town tomorrow night, say around, eight pm is good for you?"

Emma’s heart leaped with joy, and she smiled from ear to ear. “That would be perfect." Emma reached for the brunette's arm and squeezed softly. "Maybe we can walk to the lake or the square..."

Regina was relieved she said yes. For a second she was mortified at her outburst. But Emma’s lack of hesitation gave her confidence that she did the right thing. "Or both." Regina smiled. "The town is usually beautiful, but the closer to Christmas, the more beautiful it gets."

"Hey, Moms!" Henry came from the kitchen accompanied by Alex and Lena and his eyes widened when he realized his mistake. "Ma, Alex, and Lena invited me to go skating tomorrow night, is that okay with you?"

"Are you sure?" Emma shifted her look between the three of them and Alex and Henry were equally excited, like two teenagers. Emma realized that between the two, Lena was the most serious and reminded her a little of Regina and somehow that reassured her.

"Of course, Emma," Lena smirked and alternated her eyes between her boss and the blonde. "Henry is a wonderful boy and I'm sure we will have a great time. Besides, it will give you two a chance to go on a date..."

"Lena..." Regina's voice was like a warning and the other brunette just waved her off. 

(...)

Emma hadn’t felt so nervous since she arrived in Storybrooke all those years ago. She was going on a date with Regina and she didn’t know what could happen. 

At eight o’clock she was at the bakery waiting for the brunette. Her heart was pounding and her hands were sweating but Emma was trying her best to look confident. 

Regina opened the door and Emma was greeted with the most breathtaking sight; Regina was wearing leather pants with leather boots, a black turtleneck, and a heavy black coat with a blue scarf completing the look. 

“Wow.” Emma breathed. “You look stunning.” 

“Thank you.” Regina blushed lightly and her eyes roamed over the blonde’s form. “Red looks good on you.” 

Emma was wearing her skinny jeans with a white woolen blouse that fit her body perfectly, and a heavy red coat, her long blond curls falling down her shoulders almost angelic. 

“Thanks.” Emma beamed. “So, where to?” She offered her arm to Regina and felt as if thousands of butterflies were flying inside her stomach when the brunette slid her arm against hers. 

“There’s a restaurant near here.” 

They walked the short distance talking about Emma’s trip and how she was enjoying the town so far.

When they arrived, Emma looked at the cozy restaurant and sighed in relief. It was freezing outside and she honestly didn’t know why Regina had to go somewhere so cold. Couldn’t she choose someplace like Maldives or Bahamas or any other warmer place? 

“Miss Swan?” Regina’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes,” She smiled softly. “I’m sorry, I was just thinking…” Emma accepted the waitress's help and pulled off her coat. “Why choose a place so cold to live?”

“It’s not always this cold.” Regina chuckled. “Of course, it’s not as warm as some paradise beach but it’s equally beautiful.”

"It is." Emma smiled and followed the waitress. She sat across Regina and felt her heart beat faster when the brunette smiled at her.

Regina couldn’t tear her eyes from the woman in front of her and didn’t know if Emma was talking about the town or her. She shook her head to push away those thoughts and tried to concentrate on dinner but was a little hard when those strong and well defined arms were right in front of her and she wanted nothing more than to run her hands across them and squeeze. Even with the wool blouse, Regina could see that the blonde's arms were well defined and an image flashed in her mind; a woman wearing a white tank top and red silk underwear standing at a door. Something in the back of her mind said that it was a real memory and that the mysterious woman was Emma, but Regina shook her head clear that thought. She would definitely remember if she had seen Emma in a situation like this before. She felt heat spreading through her body and licked her lips unconsciously. 

Emma felt her cheeks turning beet red from the way Regina was looking at her and looked away, feeling the heat spreading through her body and wetness pooling in her panties. 

The waitress brought their orders and they talked through the dinner sharing stories like they never had a chance to back in Storybrooke, and for a moment Emma forgot Regina didn’t remember her, that she was under some kind of spell and if she wasn’t able to break it she’ll have to make a difficult choice soon. 

“Thank you for tonight, Miss Swan.” Regina smiled warmly when they stopped in front of the hotel Emma was in. “I haven’t had so much fun in a long time.” 

“I’m glad you invited me out.” 

“You are a great company.” 

“Well, since you’re saying this,” Emma bit her lower lip. She wasn’t expecting Regina to be the kind of woman who does anything more on a first date even with new memories and she knew she would have to try harder to at least have a chance of a kiss with the woman. “I was wondering if we could go out anytime soon again…”

Regina looked at Emma and didn’t know why she felt so drawn to Emma, but she wanted to be near her all the time. She then remembered what Lena said about fate about fate, and against her better judgment decided to give the blonde a chance. “I would love to, Miss Swan.” 

“Great!” Emma smiled widely. “Do you think we can do something tomorrow? I mean, if you’re not too busy or-” 

“Tomorrow would be great,” Regina interrupted when she saw that the blonde was about to start rambling. “I’m looking forward to spending more time with you.” She reached for the blonde’s arm and squeezed lightly. 

“Me too.” 

“Goodnight, Emma.” Regina leaned in and kissed her cheek softly, and without another word, she left a stunned blonde behind. 

As soon as Emma entered her hotel room she was greeted by Henry. 

"So," Henry smiled mischievously at Emma. "Apparently the date with mom went very well."

"It was okay," Emma tried to act nonchalant even though her heart was still beating fast from that simple kiss on the cheek.

"It was much more than okay and we both know it." Henry got up and walked over to her, handing the blonde a mug of hot chocolate. "I saw the kiss."

"It was not a big deal." Emma shrugged, but the red on her cheeks said otherwise.

"Right." Henry snorted. "And since when did my mom kiss someone on the cheek? In all those years we've been living together she never did that to you."

"Exactly." Emma frowned. "She just did it because she doesn't know I'm me..."

"No, Ma." Henry sighed. "She did it because she feels free here, and yes, she may not remember that you are you, but she sure feels something, a connection maybe." Henry smiled encouragingly. "Mom isn't the kind of person who shows affection publicly to anyone. Usually, she just did that to me." He sat in the armchair facing the window and smiled. "We both know you have trouble showing certain kinds of affection in public and I get that, I do, but if my mom made that simple gesture you should see it as a small victory."

"Small victories," Emma whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma wasn’t sure if everything was looking more stunning because she was with Regina again, but the view of the city at night was truly breathtaking, especially with Christmas approaching. The houses and shops were decorated with yellow, green, red lights and every other color they could find. The streets and roofs were covered with snow and the aroma of coffee, chocolate, whiskey, and liquor filled the streets and shops. It somehow resembled Storybrooke a little, but at the same time, it was vastly different.

Emma shuddered as Regina's hand slid down her arm and the brunette smiled as they walked across the bridge above the lake. It was the most beautiful sight Emma had ever had in her life, and the sound of Regina's laughter filled the night and Emma's heart.

They stopped in the middle of the bridge to enjoy the view, not only of the lake but also the snow-covered mountains behind. 

Emma was trying hard to pay attention to what Regina was saying, but it was as if a magnetic field was pulling her closer and closer to Regina and all she wanted was to kiss her and feel the softness of her lips against hers. Regina noticed Emma wasn’t really paying attention to her, so she stopped talking and looked at Emma. Emma just kept staring at her, so she held her gaze. It took Emma a moment to realize that Regina had stopped talking. The way she was looking at her made her legs go weak, but then suddenly she had a burst of insane courage, and Emma kissed her. 

If Regina was surprised, it didn't last more than a few seconds, because soon she was kissing Emma back with the same intensity and hunger. She put her hands on the blonde's waist and squeezed gently, pulling Emma against her.

Emma moaned against Regina's lips and one of her hands found support on the brunette's waist while the other lost in her hair, tangling in the soft brown waves.

"I've been wanting to do this since I got here," Emma breathed as they pulled away just enough to catch their breaths. 

"And I was hoping you wanted to do that," Regina said with her eyes still closed and her forehead pressed against the blonde's.

"I–" Emma licked her lips and smiled shyly. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time." She leaned over and kissed Regina again, this time slow and soft. Emma was trying to ignore the slight disappointment in her chest when a warm wave of colored lights didn’t spread around them when they kissed and what that could mean, so she kissed Regina harder to soothe that feeling inside her. When they pulled away and Emma opened her eyes, she felt her cheeks and neck redden. 

When Emma came to her senses, she detected behind the trees three figures, one of them very well. 

Lena, Alex, and Henry had cups of hot chocolate, each with mixed expressions, but it was clear they saw the whole kiss. Henry was most telling; Emma could read his mixture of happiness, pride, and disgust, but when Emma caught his eye, he gave her a thumbs up. Lena was the most obviously staring, whereas Alex was giggling into her cup, and started tugging at Lena when Emma caught them staring. 

Regina felt Emma stiffen in her arms and noticed the red spread across the blonde's neck and face and turned slowly, following her gaze. She sighed, noticing all their expressions too. She confronted them. "I thought you two had invited Miss Swan's son to skate and not to spy on us?!"

"We went skating," Lena said, with a too-sweet smile and Regina narrowed her eyes at the other brunette. "And then we decided to have some hot cocoa and take a walk to show Henry the town." 

"Sometimes I don't believe you two." Regina snorted, shaking her head. "I'm so sorry, Emma. My friends sometimes are a little–"

"It's okay, Regina," Emma caressed the brunette's shoulder, making her look at her. "I don't mind if they don’t.” Emma leaned over and kissed Regina’s lips softly. “I was just a little surprised to see them here."

"Hey!" Alex laughed. "We are amazing friends...and babysitters, aren't we, Henry?"

"The best babysitters I've ever had!"

"I think we'd better call our night, Emma." Regina sighed. She was happy in a way she hadn't felt for a long time, and although she felt more awake than ever now that she had kissed Emma, she didn't want to continue their dating under the watchful eyes of Henry and her friends. "But I would love to go out with you again, that is if you are still in town? Maybe this weekend?"

"I would love to, Regina. We are on an indefinite vacation. So you can take me out as much as you like," Emma beamed. 

Regina smile began slow, but it bursted into the widest of smiles she could ever remember giving. 

Everyone walked together to Emma and Henry’s hotel. "Thank you for the wonderful night, Emma." Regina leaned over and kissed the blonde. Now that she had tasted Emma's lips, it was almost impossible to stay away.

Emma kissed her back, softly and longingly. "It was a wonderful night indeed." Emma beamed. "Sleep well, my queen."

Regina felt something stir inside her at Emma's words and a vision, almost like a memory or a flashback; it crossed her mind quickly for her to be sure it was there and she thought it best to ignore it. "Sleep tight, my savior." Regina said without even thinking. She scrunched up her nose at that.  _ Where the hell did that come from? _

Emma looked as surprised as she was, but before Regina could explain herself, or take the words back, Henry came up to Regina. He looked like he wanted to hug her. "Goodnight, Regina." Henry smiled. "Hope to see you soon." He lingered for a few moments. Looking into Henry’s eyes made her heart ache and yearn with a mysterious sense of loss. But before Regina could let that thought sink in, Henry lunged forward and wrapped his arms around her, squeezing tightly. She returned the hug. The pain in her heart was replaced with comfort and familiarity. She half whispered to him, "We'll see each other soon."

Henry let go, almost wanting to cry. But instead he yelled out to Alex and Lena, "Goodnight, guys! Thanks for babysitting me. See you soon." He took his mom’s hand as they disappeared through the hotel doors. 

(...)

Days passed with breakfasts at Regina's bakery and afternoons in her kitchen with stolen kisses in Regina's kitchen while Henry was busy walking around with Alex, sometimes with Lena along when she wasn't taking care of the bakery while her boss had her tongue deep inside the blonde's throat. 

"Get a room you two." Lena teased when entering the kitchen. 

"You encouraged this, Lena!" Regina suppressed a moan when Emma's hand traveled down to her ass and squeezed it. She panted against Emma’s neck, "I think Lena's right tho, Emma. We can't keep doing things this way. One of those days I won't be able to control myself while you're teasing me relentlessly, and I don't want to take this other step with you in my kitchen." 

“Another step?” Emma asked coyly. She pressed her body harder against Regina. 

Regina purred and Emma pinned her against the counter, making Regina moan again. "We can ask Lena and Alex to watch Henry overnight..." Emma said as Regina started to kiss her neck tenderly. She tried to catch her breath and answer her. "Or he can stay at the hotel. He's grown up enough for that and I trust he won't do anything to endanger himself."

Regina smiled as she started to peel herself away from Emma. "I'm going to talk to Lena about watching Henry, and YOU are going back to the hotel. I still need to work a few more hours.” 

Emma pulled Regina back against her and kissed the brunette hard. 

"I'm going to talk to them to see when they can do this, but at the same time, I don't want the next step between us to seem like something scheduled, you know?"

"I know," Emma sighed, her face sunk into the brunette's neck. "We can just go out to dinner and let things happen. If I don't get back to the hotel at the appointed time, Henry will know that he shouldn't go out."

"Will he be okay alone?" Regina pulled away just enough to look at Emma. "I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to him."

"He's a smart kid, he knows the dangers that are out there even in small towns like this." Emma stroked the brunette's face. "I can talk to his friends and ask them to stay in touch with him, I don't know, maybe that will make us more relaxed."

"I think this can work." Regina smiled. "I'm going to talk to Lena and you're going back to the hotel, I still need to work a few more hours. See you later?"

"Definitely yes." Emma beamed.

Regina pulled Emma against her and kissed the blonde hard. "Now go before I change my mind."

Emma licked her lips and walked away slowly, trying to calm her heartbeat.

(...)

When she entered the hotel room she shared with Henry, the boy smiled at her knowingly. "So, you and mom?"

"We have a date tonight," Emma bit her bottom lip. “It’s okay for you to be alone here for a few hours?"

"Sure, mom." Henry smiled encouragingly. "Besides, I have Alex and Lena's number if I need anything."

"Okay," Emma said slowly. She walked to the window and looked down at the town. The view was breathtaking and Emma imagined herself living there with Henry and Regina. Perhaps staying in a place where magic did not roam freely was a good place to start life again. She bit the inside of her cheek, thinking about how to break Regina's spell without having to use the potion that, reluctantly, Zelena had helped to prepare. Emma wasn't sure that the 'true love' thing worked in a land without magic, hell, she wasn't even sure that she and Regina had this true love thing like her parents did.

"Ma," Henry called softly when he saw the blonde's expression change every five seconds. "Whatever you are overthinking about, stop." 

"I'm not–"

"Right, and I am Tony Stark." Henry sighed. "I know that you are worried that mom hasn’t come back, but maybe this date will be different; and that you have a lot of things to think about, but just let it happen." Henry walked over and put his hand on Emma's arm. "The kind of love that exists between you and mom is different from that between my grandparents or Aurora and Philip or Ruby and Dorothy."

"But what if it's not enough?" Emma felt the tears burning in her eyes and wanted to kick herself for it. She didn't know how Regina would react when the spell was broken. During all these years, these fears were what prevented her from revealing to Regina how she felt, from acting on her feelings and instead stayed with the safest choice, someone who from the beginning showed interest in her, ran after her explicitly, even if Hook’s only goal was to get into her pants with all that sweet talk. But with Regina it was different. She was beautiful, intelligent, self-sufficient, and a Queen. Not just any queen, but the one her mother had been fighting with for years until they finally grew out of it and became a family. Emma knew that Regina had many fears and insecurities and did not want to burn the brunette with her own. 

"Ma," Henry said softly but firmly. "You should know by now that you are enough. Not just for mom, but for me, too. My mom loves you and not because you are the savior or something, but because you are Emma Swan. You have qualities and flaws and she knows it, she knows each of them and respects and loves every part of you."

"This thing about being the author fits you." Emma smiled.

"I know you're afraid," Henry looked at her seriously. "But mom is too. Why do you think she never said anything to you about how she felt? Why do you think she preferred to erase all her memories, including about me-" Henry choked on a sob. 

"I'm sorry that because of me your mother has forgotten who you are, Henry." Emma felt the tears running down her cheeks. "I know how much you mean to her and how much She loves you. If anything, I want to get her back for you. Whatever her reason, she shouldn’t have done this to you.u, and I hope you do too."

"I know." Henry wiped away the tears with the back of his hands. "At first I was angry and hurt by what she did, but watching you two these last few weeks, but as the days went by I understand." 

"I'm going to fix this mess," Emma said with renewed determination. "For you and me. For our family."

"I know you will, ma." Henry leaned over and kissed her cheek and Emma realized he was almost her size. In a short time, he would be taller than she and Regina.

(...)

That night, Emma said goodbye to Henry and walked to the bakery to pick Regina at the appointed time. The brunette was, as always, breathtaking. She wore tight jeans with knee-high boots and a heavy black coat. Her hair flew gently in the wind in a way that reminded Emma of the night when Regina had gone out with Maleficent, when she was working undercover with the Queens of Darkness and a wave of jealousy invaded her chest. She pushed the feeling aside and approached with her best dimpled smile. "Hi."

"Hello," Regina smiled widely. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." Emma felt her cheeks turn red and cursed herself internally. "You look stunning, but then again, you always look stunning."

Regina shook her head and leaned forward, capturing Emma's lips in a brief kiss. "Thank you, Emma."

"So, shall we?" Emma offered Regina her arm and the brunette happily accepted.

They walked the streets of the village talking about life, and the things they liked to do and it was like that during the whole dinner. Emma found it easier than ever to imagine having this kind of conversation with Regina. Maybe it was because they were away from villains, and curses and monsters, because they were in a place with breathtaking landscapes, but especially because Regina didn't know who Emma was and therefore didn't have the weight of their story in the way.

There was no holding back of affectionate gestures or saying how they felt about each other. Emma had never seen her so free.

After dinner, Emma accompanied Regina to her home.

"Would you like to come in for a drink?"

"I would love to." Emma licked her bottom lip and felt like millions of butterflies were flying in her stomach.

Regina opened the door and took Emma's hand, guiding the blonde into the house, and when she looked around, she immediately felt at home. The place wasn't as big as the Storybrooke mansion, but it was incredibly cozy.

In the living room, there was a large Smart TV, a couch that was undoubtedly incredibly comfortable, a rug that Emma was sure she could sleep on (or even do other activities) and wouldn't wake up in pain the next day, an inviting fireplace, and big windows with heavy dark curtains.

Regina took Emma’s coat and put it on the hanger. She walked Emma to the couch and invited her to take a seat. 

“Make yourself cozy, I will be back in a second.” She cupped Emma’s face as Emma looked up at her smiling. The lust in Regina’s eyes was intense, and Emma got butterflies in her stomach again, but this time they went down to the center of her legs. Emma smiled shyly. Regina gave a wicked little side smile and then left for the kitchen. 

Emma looked at her cell phone and sent a quick message to Henry, warning him not to wait for her as she probably wouldn't be going back to the hotel that night.

Regina returned with two glasses of hot chocolate with whiskey, a very common drink in the city, especially in winter. The drink was creamy and rich and the taste of whiskey left a slight burn in the mouth. 

"This is delicious, Regina." Emma groaned in approval.

"It's one of my favorite drinks in the winter." Regina smiled. She settled next to Emma on the couch, sitting across from the blonde.

"Oh, it sure became one of mine too."

Regina smiled, watching Emma. She looked a little nervous, even a bit apprehensive, as if she wanted to say or do something, but she wasn't sure how. Regina remembered the day she met Emma and how the blonde said they had known each other for a long time. She didn’t believe her because she would certainly have remembered two such amazing people as Emma and Henry. And yet, whenever she was with Emma, she had these feelings of familiarity, like being complete. And with Henry, she felt a motherly love for the boy even though she never gave any thought to being a mother before. 

"Regina?" Emma called to her, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Sorry, Emma," The brunette blinked a few times. "I was caught up in my thoughts."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No." Regina leaned forward and took the blonde's hand. "I was just thinking-" She bit her bottom lip. Part of her wanted answers, she wanted to remember, but was this the time to ask Emma a bunch of questions? What if it ruined their night? Everything had been so perfect so far, and every other day before that. But that wasn’t why they were at her apartment. She desperately wanted Emma and could feel the blonde's body against hers. It was a longing that Regina had never felt before. Instead of risking saying something and ruining the moment, Regina leaned forward and captured the blonde's lips in an urgent kiss.

When Regina climbed onto her lap, Emma held the glass so tightly that for a moment she was afraid to break it, but before that could happen, Regina pulled away and took her glass, setting it on the coffee table. 

"Now you can use both hands." Regina whispered and captured Emma's lips again.

"Yes." Emma moaned against the brunette's lips and in the next moment her hands were sliding under the brunette's clothes, gently caressing her skin for a moment before the touch became hungry.

Regina rocked forward and a moan escaped her throat when the center of it brushed against Emma, the friction of the jeans against her clothing-covered pussy sending waves of pleasure all over her body.

Emma could almost feel the magic at her fingertips, tingling after so long, begging to be released. The feel of Regina’s skin was much more intoxicating than she anticipated. There were so many years of sexual tension, longing, desire, lust and love kept under lock and key that Emma was pouring into this moment that she thought she might explode. Emma was about to know what it was like to have Regina. What it was like to make her come under her touch, on her tongue. Emma's hands found the hem of Regina's blouse and she lifted the fabric, pulling it over the brunette's head and before she could complain about having interrupted the kiss, Emma's mouth was on her skin, kissing, licking and nipping.

"Fuck." Regina groaned, her head thrown back and her hips moving against Emma for more contact.

Emma found the clasp of Regina's bra and expertly opened it, removing the piece from her body. Emma's hands were flat on Regina's back, holding her and the blonde swallowed when she saw the naked torso in front of her. Her skin was smooth and lightly tanned, her breasts were perfectly sized; round and firm with dark areolas and hard nipples begging to be licked and sucked. And Emma did just that. 

Regina moaned loudly and her hand immediately found Emma's head, keeping the blonde in place. "Emma."

And just like that, something in Regina's voice made the blonde stop. Emma looked up and met Regina's eyes, and she moved away. "Sorry, Regina. I can't." Emma was hating herself at this moment and was running the risk of having Regina hate her too. 

"What?" Regina looked at her confused. Anger and rejection flickered in her eyes as she left Emma's lap and fumbled for her shirt. "I thought you wanted me."

Emma swallowed. Regina would hate her and everything would be lost, but she couldn't have sex with Regina without her knowing the truth, because when and if the spell was broken, she would feel used, cheated, taken without her permission and Emma preferred that Regina would be pissed at her for not going any further than thinking that Emma didn't respect her or didn't care about her feelings. She knew enough about Regina's past and had sworn to herself that she would never do anything to her without her permission. And what she was doing now was just that.

"I do, but not like this." Emma ran her hands through her hair. "I can't do this until you remember. You will hate me a lot more if we do this when your memories come back." Emma stood up.

"Not this again," Regina sighed. "I don't know who you think I am, but if you're with me to fill someone else's place then you better go."

Emma bit her bottom lip. She was probably the biggest idiot in the world now, but she knew it would be better that way. That she could fix. If she took that step tonight and Regina's memories came back, Emma wasn't so sure she could fix it. Regina's trust was very important for her to break because of desire. "This is not how I wanted things to happen."

"You clearly lost someone you love very much, but that someone isn't me. Just because I look like her doesn’t mean I am her."

"No, you are her, you just don’t remember!" Emma shook her head. "It's you. It's always been you and I hate myself for not being brave enough to tell you that, but I love you. I've been loving you for years." She took a step towards the brunette and Regina took a step back. "When I took the darkness to save you, I thought that was enough, that you would realize, or that then, with all that power inside me, I would be strong enough to tell you how I felt, but you didn't realize and I didn't have the courage to tell you." Tears were streaming silently down Emma's face. "I love you, Regina and I'm sorry that I was such a coward for so long and hurt you to the point where you left behind what you love most; Henry. I'm sorry for breaking your heart, but I honestly never thought you could love me back."

Images began to flash before her; of she and Emma, standing in a garden of a mansion one rainy night, an awkward  _ H _ i; they were in a mineshaft with an electric blue diamond they were controlling; Regina nearly crying as she is saying good-bye to Emma, and Henry too; and then she saw that moment Emma spoke of: there was a swirling darkness around her, and Emma was yelling  _ You worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed _ and then a flash of light, and she disappeared. Regina felt every single one of those moments as if they were real, but she swore she never experienced them. Was it possible that Emma was telling the truth? But how? "I think you better go."

"Regina-"

"Get out!" Regina's voice was hard and cold. There were unshed tears in her eyes and Emma felt a twinge of hope. "I won’t ask again."

"Okay." Emma whispered. She took the coat that Regina had hung by the door and looked at the brunette again before leaving.

(...)

"Ma, what happened?" Henry noticed something was wrong as soon as Emma walked in the door of their hotel room. Her eyes were red from crying and there were tears on her cheeks. "Did you and mom fight?"

"I blew it, Hen." Emma sobbed.

"Without giving me the gross details, what happened?" His face contorted in slight disgust at the thought.

"I-" Emma swallowed. What if she really screwed up and Regina never wanted to see her again? "I couldn't, you know ..." Emma bit her lip. "Not without your mom really knowing who I am, who she is. And now she's pissed at me. She's hurt. Again."

"You did it right, Ma." Henry approached her and guided her to the bed. "I really want mom to remember us and for everything to be okay again, but I’m sure you did the right thing." He looked at the window thoughtfully. "Give her time. I know that mom will come and talk to you."

"I don't know, Hen." Emma wiped the tears away again. "You didn't see her look when I left."

"I didn't see it, but I know my mom well enough. And so do you." He squeezed her arm gently. "Remember when you brought Marian back and she was pissed at you? Eventually mom ended up forgiving you and everything was fine."

"But I hounded her for her forgiveness!"

"But you never gave up on her, and mom appreciated that, I know." Henry smiled weakly. "You should rest. Tomorrow we think about what we're going to do, okay?"

"Okay." Emma nodded slowly. "I think I'm going to take a shower."

Henry nodded and went to his room. He needed to step in now and find out how pissed and hurt his mother was so he could think about the next steps.

(...)

The living room door closed with a loud click, but otherwise the place was immersed in silence. Regina was angry with herself, but it made her sick to think that Emma would be interested in her only to fill the void of someone she lost! She was too good to be true. She let her body slide against the couch and sat on the floor, bringing her knees to her chest as tears streamed down her face silently. All the things Emma had said didn't make any sense, and yet she felt like it was true in some way, as absurd as it all seemed. Regina shook her head. She did not believe in magic or fairy tales. It was just stories for children and fools. There was no such thing as true love or fairy godmother or love that transcended realms. 

The things Emma had said kept going through her mind like a hurricane and Regina didn't know what to do. The images that accompanied what Emma said were even more confusing- how could her mind play such cruel jokes on her? 

Regina got up and went to the bedroom. She needed a long, relaxing bath, as the week that was about to begin was before Christmas and orders at the bakery would double, as would working hours. She started the tub and let the hot water fill it. Regina threw some bath salts and got into the bathtub, leaning and resting her head on the edge, letting the hot water relax her tired muscles. After the bath, she went to bed and fell asleep naked, but that night her dreams were restless and vivid, like lost memories; a meeting in a restaurant, a man announcing an engagement and she leaving the place, feeling her heart break like never before, she arguing with a man and then he handing her a bottle of green liquid, a redhead and a baby, a box with a red, heart-shaped glow resting on the nightstand while she wrote a letter. In this letter she could see the words on it, and she struggled to read it, but all she could make out was that it was addressed to Emma, and in her handwriting. She felt herself in pain and crying over what she was about to do, and then nothing. Regina tried to wake up, she tried to remember what came after that, but she saw nothing, felt nothing. She struggled even more desperately to wake because being in the void was scaring her, but then, she was in the bakery, and Emma walked in. Exactly like the first time. And her fears and anxiety fell away. 

As soon as Regina entered the bakery the next morning, Lena knew she was in a bad mood. She immediately took out her cell phone and texted Henry asking if he knew anything. 'It's complicated,' was his reply and Lena just sighed. Great, she thought. "Good Morning."

"Say it for yourself." Regina grunted and went to the kitchen to prepare cakes, pies and everything for the day. "You take care of the public today."

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Lena turned to face the brunette.

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Okay." Lena shook her head. "If you want to talk, I'm here."

(...)

"Emma, this is getting ridiculous." MM's annoyed, high-pitched voice filled the room. "I know that Regina needs space, but you need to go to her and fix this. She must be thinking you're a bit crazy, which may be true given our family, but that's beside the point now."

"Mom!" Emma's eyes widened.

"Emma, focus!" MM took little Neal out of the crib and gave him a bottle. "Here, my sweet boy." She rocked him a little so he could take the bottle and when his eyes started to close she put him on the swing. "Emma, you know Regina as well as I do. I swear I don't know which of you two is more stubborn. I'm serious: either you fix this mess or I'll take the next flight over there, and it won't be pretty."

"I'll talk to her!" Emma threw her hands up. "Geez."

"Wear the red jacket Regina says she hates but we know she loves it...after all she clung to that thing when you disappeared after taking the darkness..." Snow's eyes widened. "...don't tell her that I told you."

"She did?"

"Emma, focus!" MM snapped her fingers in front of the camera. "Wear that jacket and go to the bakery, or her house, I don't care where, and talk to her. Show her that you love all versions of her. It doesn't matter if she has memories of you or not. And kiss her like you meant business!"

"Mom!" Emma whined. She could feel her cheeks burning.

"For God's sake, Emma, you're a Charming. Live up to your name," MM said exasperatedly and hung up before Emma could answer.

"Did Grandma just hang up on you?" Henry could barely contain his laughter. "She must be really annoyed with you."

(...)

So Emma did as her mother said. She put on a couple of long-sleeved shirts that would keep her warm and then the red jacket, because it did nothing to keep out cold and wind, and went to Regina's bakery but she wasn't there. 

"Damn it." Emma grunted. She left and immediately went to her house. 

Emma started to wish for a Christmas miracle. The last time together was a disaster and Emma gave Regina space. She did send her a few text messages but none of them had been answered. The brunette must have been really hurt by her, which technically wouldn't make much sense since they barely knew each other, but Emma couldn't help thinking that maybe, somehow, deep down Regina felt the truth.

Emma stopped in front of Regina's door and took a few deep breaths before she dared and knocked on the door. If Regina opened it for her it would be a small victory. already be a victory. She remembered something Henry had said one night and she decided to try that–“Regina, please. It's me, Emma. Open the door. It's freezing out here."

"Then you should go back to your hotel room." The brunette's voice was muffled on the other side of the door.

"I won't be leaving until you open the door." Emma crossed her arms over her chest, pulling her jacket against her in a futile attempt to keep warm.

"Then you will become a beautiful Christmas ornament on my door," Regina huffed and went to the kitchen, doing her best to ignore the voice in the back of her mind that told her to stop being stubborn and open the door.

"Then I will be the most beautiful ornament you have."

Regina shook her head at the blonde's stubbornness and tried to concentrate on preparing things for the Christmas Eve dinner at Alex's house. She unlocked her cell phone and scrolled through her playlists until she found one that matched her mood and busied herself with making the dishes she would take to the Danvers.

A few hours had passed and everything was basically ready. Her curiosity got the best of her and she decided to check the door to see if Emma was gone or if she had been stupid enough to stay out in the cold.

When she opened the door a gasp left her lips. "Emma!" Regina ran to the woman sitting on her doorstep. "Moron." She shook the blonde gently, but Emma didn't open her eyes. Regina felt her eyes burn with tears ready to spill, but she blinked them away. She needed to get Emma inside and warm her up. "Please be alive." She whispered as she took the blonde in her arms with some effort and carried her inside. Regina placed Emma in front of the fireplace then she ran to the kitchen and prepared a large mug of hot chocolate and returned to the living room. Emma was unresponsive. Living in snow, Regina knew that a basic rule of survival was Emma needed body heat to wake her. Without hesitation Regina ran up to her room to grab some blankets. When she returned to Emma, she undressed quickly, leaving only her panties and bra, then did the same to Emma. Without giving much thought to the feeling of the blonde's body against hers or how perfectly they fit, she pulled the blanket over them and began to caress and massage Emma's body so that the heat would return. "Please don't leave me." She whispered as her hands roamed Emma's body frantically. "Please, I can't lose you." Tears streamed down Regina's face every minute that Emma remained motionless. "Damn it, Emma, why did you have to be so stubborn?" Regina sobbed and pulled the blonde's body impossibly close to her own. As she held her, a ridiculous thought crossed her mind and Regina thought-  _ Why not? _ She closed her eyes tightly and pressed her lips against Emma's. "I love you," she whispered as a tear streamed down her face and fell on Emma's cheek. 

A warm, colorful wave spread from them, enveloping Regina's entire house. As she pulled away in wonderment, Emma’s eyes shot open wide and she gasped for air. "Emma!?”

"Hi." The blonde opened her eyes and smiled weakly.

"Emma, you idiot." Regina sobbed, not caring about the tears that streamed down her face or their almost naked state.

"Do you remember?" The dimples highlighted as her smile widened.

"Yes," Regina whispered.

Emma bit her lip and looked down, noticing their half-naked state. "Do I want to know what happened?"

"You almost froze to death, you moron," Regina choked on a sob that turned into a laugh.

"And you saved me,” Emma smiled.

"Yes."

"I really want to kiss you right now."

"And what are you waiting for? A formal invitation?"

"That’s my girl," Emma teased before leaning toward the brunette and capturing her lips in a slow, sensual kiss, trying to convey everything she felt through it. Emma slid her hands over Regina's body, enjoying the soft skin under her touch and this time she had no reason to stop. Regina knew who she was, who she really was and that was what mattered at that moment. Their touches were tentative at first, but when Emma felt Regina pressing her body fully against hers, she squeezed the brunette's hips, bringing her close.

Regina tangled one hand in Emma's hair while the other slowly explored her body, enjoying every inch of exposed skin. She wanted that for so many years. A moan escaped her lips when one of Emma's legs found its way between hers, pressing deliciously against her center. 

"Emma." Regina whispered.

"Yes?"

But Regina said nothing, she just slid her hand between their bodies, and a satisfied moan left her lips when her fingers found the wet fabric of Emma's panties. 

"Oh, fuck," Emma moaned and threw her head back.

"You're soaked," Regina murmured, her fingers exploring the fabric of Emma's panties.

"This is what you do to me." The blonde closed her eyes when Regina pressed her finger against her clit.

"But I barely touched you,” Regina said, playing with the edge of Emma's panties and slowly pulling it aside to slide a finger directly against her hot, wet folds.

"Woman, are you aware of what your voice does to me? Or for how long have I wanted and loved you?" Emma swallowed. Her eyes locked with Regina's as the brunette slid her fingers teasingly against her flesh.

"Tell me more about this."

"I'll tell you everything you want to know, but please, fuck me."

"Since the Princess is asking so politely, who am I to deny her?" Without taking her eyes off Emma's, Regina slid two fingers inside her. "So tight." The brunette groaned. For so many years she had fantasized about having Emma that now that it was really happening she could hardly believe it. Of all her fantasies–throwing Emma against her apple tree, pushing the blonde back into the room when she answered the door in only her panties and top, Emma bending her over the desk at her office and fucking her hard, and so many others- this moment was the most perfect of them all OR she never imagine this, and this was the best. She closed her eyes for a moment and gently kissed Emma's shoulder. "I dreamed of having you for so long."

"Me too,” Emma groaned. Regina was moving her fingers torturously slow inside her. Not enough to bring her to orgasm, but filling her in a delicious way. "So good." Emma thrusted her hips for more contact. She needed, she wanted more.

"Impatient, I see." Regina opened her eyes and looked at Emma. "Is that what you want,  _ Princess _ ?" Regina added another finger and increased the speed of her thrusts. "Is that what the Princess needs? A good, hard fuck?" The brunette leaned forward and bit Emma's exposed shoulder hard; she was sure it would leave a mark, but the moan that came out of Emma's mouth indicated her lover wouldn't care. "Does the princess like a hard fuck on the floor?" Regina bit the blonde's bottom lip lightly.

"Holy shit..." Emma breathed. She never thought that someone calling her  _ princess _ during sex would make her so horny. Emma grabbed Regina's arm and bucked her hips against the brunette's fingers. The feeling of Regina's fingers sliding in and out of her was better than anything Emma had imagined over the years. Regina continued talking dirty to her, and it topped all her fantasies. "More." Emma moaned. "Harder."

"As you wish, Princess." Regina smirked and increased the pace of her thrusts. She then felt one of Emma's hands sneaking between their bodies and a pull at her panties. "Oh, fuck, Emma." Regina slowed the pace of her thrusts for a moment, distracted by the feeling of the blonde's fingers entering, stretching and filling her pussy deliciously.

"I'm close, Regina." Emma murmured. "Come with me." She curled her fingers, hitting the brunette's g-spot and her thumb against her clit in small, precise circles.

Regina gave a small nod and curled her fingers inside Emma, hitting her g-spot. She felt the blonde's walls clamp around her fingers and knew it wouldn't take long for Emma to come. "Harder, Emma." Regina cried out when the blonde curled her fingers inside her again. "Right there." Her hips jerked against Emma and she felt her walls tighten around the blonde's fingers. She was amazed at how Emma could bring her so close, so fast.

It didn't take long and they were both crying out each other's names as the most delicious orgasm of their lives hit them.

"That was-" Emma said breathlessly.

"It was," Regina laughed and kissed the blonde's shoulder. "I think you got a kink for pet names, am I right, Princess?" Regina teased.

Emma blushed. "And who knew that the  _ Queen and a bit more refined _ has such a dirty mouth." Emma bit her bottom lip and leaned over, capturing Regina's lips in a slow, sensual kiss.

They slowly slid their hands over each other's bodies, discovering and exploring every inch and taking their sweet time in bringing each other to orgasm again and again until exhaustion. Sleep took them and they fell asleep in the living room, in front of the fireplace.

(...)

They woke up hours later with Regina's cell phone ringing somewhere in the house.

"Do you really have to answer?" Emma grunted, still with her eyes closed and snuggled against Regina's body.

"Yes, Emma." The brunette carefully disengaged herself from the blonde's arms. She took one of the blankets and wrapped around her body while looking for the device. "Hello, Alex." Regina said breathlessly when she finally found it.

_ "Is everything okay? We're waiting for you." _ Alex's concerned voice made Regina's eyes widen.

"Oh, shit." The brunette swore under her breath. "I completely forgot, Alex. I'm sorry."

_ "Are you-" _ Alex smiled on the other end of the line.  _ "Oh, Emma is there with you, isn't she?" _

"Yes, Alex."

_ "Oh, you naughty girl." _ Lena's voice came next to the redhead's on the other end of the line.  _ "Forget it. Stay there and enjoy the night. We understand and so does Eliza." _

"Lena is not-"

_ "Bye, Regina. Merry Christmas." _

Before the brunette could answer, they had already hung up.

"Alex and Lena?" Emma asked with a knowing smile. She was propped up on her elbows and the blanket had dropped slightly, revealing her breasts.

"Yes. They said to enjoy the night and that they understand." Regina bit her lip and tossed her cell phone on the couch as she slowly approached the blonde. "And I think we have a lot of lost time to recover." She leaned over and captured Emma's lips in a sensual, hungry kiss.

(...)

"Everyone's ready?" Snow asked Charming.

"Yes." David smiled uncertainly. He looked at baby Neal firmly trapped in the wrap sling on his chest and then at his beloved wife and beside her, Zelena with baby Robyn also firmly trapped against her body. He thought that was a bad idea. Terrible, to be true, but he was a losing vote. And there was no one who could talk Snow down when she put her mind into something. And even worse, with Zelena's help. Since when did Zelena help them? He shook his head and was taken out of his thoughts by Snow's hand sliding against his.

"Let's go pick up our family." Snow said with a wide smile. She exchanged a brief look with Zelena and nodded.

"If Regina hits me with a fireball, I say the whole idea was yours." Zelena said before opening the portal that would take them to Regina, Emma and Henry.

(...)

Henry woke up startled by a loud noise in the suite at the hotel. He looked around sleepily, trying to find the source of the noise, but in his bedroom there was nothing. He stood up and walked into the living room, thinking that maybe it could be Emma. She never texted him back, and he figured maybe she had run out of battery last night, Henry was worried but he was sure that he had felt the  _ wave _ of True Love and that could only mean one thing. His eyes widened and sleep left him completely when he saw his grandparents and aunt with the babies in the middle of the living room. "Grandma, gramps?" Henry blinked. "Aunt Z?"

"Hello, beautiful nephew." Zelena smiled.

"Henry, dear." Snow approached him and hugged him tightly. "Where are your mothers?"

"Probably at Mom's, but I don't know where that is." He said quickly.

"What do you mean?"

"I never went to her place here." Henry shrugged. "Ma was taking it slowly, and I had no reason to go there."

"Then is there anyone who can tell us where your mother's house is here? Emma isn't answering her phone," Snow raised her eyebrow in a way that let Henry know that there would be no argument against it.

"There's a friend-"

"Great, so call her."

A few minutes later Henry had Regina's address in his hands. After a quick search on Google Maps to find out where it was or what her home looked like, Zelena transported them there, directly inside the house, in the living room.

"Oh, fuck, Emma, right there," Regina moaned loudly as she buried a hand in the blonde's hair, pressing her head further between her legs.

"Way to go, Savior!" Zelena's voice echoed through the living room, startling the two women.

"Oh my God!!!" Snow cried out but was unable to close her eyes or turn around.

Henry and David quickly turned away, wishing that another portal would appear and get them out of there.

"Zelena?"

"Mom!" Emma and Regina said at the same time. In her fright, Emma stood up from between Regina's legs, completely forgetting her state of nudity or the brunette's juices around her lips.

"Wow, Sheriff." Zelena looked at Emma from head to toe. "Now I understand why my sister drools for you."

"Zelena, please," Regina hissed. "Do you want to turn around and give us a minute of privacy?"

"Oh, I'm fine here," Zelena waved a hand dismissively.

"Zelena." Regina hissed.

"Okay, geez," Zelena rolled her eyes, but did what her sister asked, turning Snow along with her. The poor princess appeared to be in shock and she had to work hard not to laugh.

"Emma, what are they doing here?" Regina whispered as she threw a blanket against the blonde's body. 

Emma's clothes were still a little wet from the night before. "My mother said that if I didn't fix things, she would come here." Emma flinched, wrapping the blanket around her body. "But I didn't think she would come this soon, and that your sister, of all people, would help transport her, all of them, here! She told me she would take a flight!"

"They didn't have my address." Regina raised her eyebrow.

"They obviously stopped by the hotel first and got it from Henry." 

"Miss Swan, did you leave our son alone in a hotel room?"

Emma bit her lip. "It's not like I left him alone in the middle of the forest. The hotel is completely safe and Henry knows how to take care of himself. He's smart."

Regina closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Emma was right. Henry knew how to take care of himself and the hotel they were staying in was safe. And she knew that Lena and Alex were aware that he was there alone, so they had probably checked with him to see if he was okay. "Very well, Miss Swan-"

"Oh, is it Miss Swan now?" Emma clenched her jaw.

"Emma." Regina softened. "Sorry, I just-"

"I know." Emma caressed her face.

"Hey, you two over there!" Zelena called without turning around. "Can we get this over with?"

"You stay here." Regina said firmly. "Emma and I are going upstairs to get some clothes."

Within minutes the two were back in the living room and Regina rolled her eyes to see that her sister had already made herself comfortable. She ignored the way in which Snow and Zelena looked at her, and went straight to Henry, wrapping the boy in a tight hug. "My Prince. I missed you so much." She buried her head against his hair and felt tears streaming down her face. Now that the shock of having them all showing up in her living room out of nowhere was gone, the guilt was taking over her. "Forgive me, Henry." Regina pulled away just enough to look him in the eye and held his face in her hands. "Can you forgive me?"

"Of course, Mom." Henry choked on a sob and put the brunette in a tight hug. "I missed you a lot too."

"I never wanted to leave you, but I couldn't stay and I-"

"It's okay, mom." Henry interrupted her gently. "I understand. I really do. I was angry and hurt at first, but not anymore. I'm glad we're all here now." He smiled and leaned over, kissing her cheek. "I love you mom."

"I love you too my Prince." Regina kissed his forehead and placed him in another tight hug.

While mother and son were reunited, everyone else watched in silence and tears streamed down their faces.

When Regina and Henry pulled away, they looked at Emma in a silent request and soon the blonde joined them in a tight hug.

"I love you both more than anything in the world." Emma whispered and placed kisses on their heads.

"I also love you two more than anything." Henry smiled. "Merry Christmas, moms."

"Merry Christmas, kid." Emma placed a kiss on his head. "Merry Christmas, babe."

"If you call me a babe again, you will sleep on the couch, Miss Swan," Regina grunted. "Merry Christmas, Emma." She leaned over and captured the blonde's lips in a quick kiss. "Merry Christmas, my Prince."

After a few minutes they finally pulled away, Regina went to Zelena wrapping her sister up in a hug. "Hey, sis." She smiled when they pulled away. "Hello you." Regina smiled when she saw baby Robyn awake.

"Hey, Queenie." Zelena teased.

Snow and Charming had already recovered from the initial shock and, surprisingly, enveloped Regina in a tight hug when the brunette came up to them. "Oh, it's so nice to have our family together again." Snow wiped away a tear when they broke the hug. "And at Christmas, of all the dates!"

"It's good to have my memories back." Regina smiled. "And have my family back too." Snow's words hit her hard, but she wasn't going to dive into that meaning now.

"Are you going back to Storybrooke with us?" Snow asked anxiously.

"I-" Regina swallowed. "I still don't know, Snow."

"But Emma and you-"

"Snow," Regina interrupted her firmly. She knew the woman well enough to know that if she started talking, she would never stop. "Emma and I have a lot to talk about. We kind of haven't had a chance to do that yet."

"Of course not." Zelena smirked. "You were too busy burying your face in each other's cunt."

"Zelena!" Regina's eyes widened and she felt her face turn red.

"Well, Sis, I'm just saying what we saw when we got here." Zelena smiled innocently. "By the way, don't you have a room for that?"

"Sorry if I did not expect to receive visitors in the middle of my living room. People generally warn that they are coming and ring the bell when they arrive."

"Well, mom and dad," Emma smirked. "That's payback for when Henry and I walked in on you two that afternoon."

Regina turned to Emma with a raised eyebrow and a clear question plastered on her face.

"That was years ago. The curse had just broken and we had to make up for lost time." Snow made a dismissive gesture.

"Okay," Charming raised his hands. "Enough of that." He could feel his face burning in embarrassment. "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

"Me too." Emma stroked her belly.

"Of course you are." Regina shook her head. "Like father, like daughter." 

Without saying anything else she turned and started walking towards the kitchen, knowing that the others would follow. Emma walked beside Regina to the kitchen and slipped her hand into hers. They looked at each other and smiled. They then looked at their chaotic family, and although they interrupted their long awaited love making, they both felt that celebrating together at Christmas as a complete and messy family was just as good. Their love did this. Their love brought them all together. They would never doubt their love again. There was a lot to talk about and decisions to be made, but they could leave that for later.

  
  
  


**_Ohana means family. And family means nobody gets left behind. Or forgotten._ **


End file.
